


Sorry, I can't hear you.

by LiamCassidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Deaf!Hinata, Hinata was only in America for like three years it's all good, How To Write, I Tried, M/M, Mentions of the karasuno team - Freeform, Shit third chapter, not JSL sorry, pls understand my erratic updates, they appear for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamCassidy/pseuds/LiamCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't believe he's interested in some dumb American transfer student. He has volleyball to focus on. Well, at least he thought so until that transfer student ends up on his volleyball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whispers were thrown around the classroom like wildfire and all Kageyama could do was groan. Ever since yesterday when that new student—who transferred three weeks into school anyway?!—with wild orange hair came to Karasuno High, the gossip didn't stop. 

Miyagi wasn't a big town, so it was kinda a big deal when someone moved here, especially when that someone came from America. At least, that's what Kageyama heard. Not like he cared, he just happened to overhear some girls talking about it during lunch. 

He just wanted the obnoxious gossip and whispers to go away. He was trying to focus on his damn work that he already had no clue on how to do in the first place. So all this hushed talking wasn't helping. 

Honestly, all Kageyama wanted to do was go to volleyball practice. It's the only reason he really came to school—volley ball. 

That's all his life consisted of. Gotta practice for volleyball, get new volleyball equipment, play in the tournament for volleyball, go see his teammates from volleyball, and the list goes on. He lived and breathed it. So, Kageyama wasn't really concerned about some American transfer student. 

But... he was at least a little curious?Maybe? He never saw anyone from another country, let alone America. Who was he kidding, he needs to focus on volleyball. He can't let down his new team! Letting some foreign orange haired kid wasn't going to stop him from it. 

But what he did see is said orange haired kid at the end of the day practicing for his sport, in his gym, with his uniform, and his volleyball. 

And that was definitely not okay. Why it was not okay with Kageyama, he would never know. It just rubbed him the wrong way, and made his stomach do unnecessary flip flops. 

The setter stepped forward into the gym, hoping his loud steps and intimidating presence would make the boy turn around and drop the ball. To his dismay, the boy continued to spike ball after ball without even a touch of acknowledgement in Tobio's direction. 

"Oi!" He finally managed to let out, clearly frustrated. Once again, he was ignored. His dark brow twitched in annoyance, and a scowl was set firmly on his face. "Oi!!" He barked louder this time, but just as the last the small figure did not turn around. 

Kageyama blew out an aggravated puff of air, and proceeded to walk towards the boy. In mid spike, the raven's hand landed on the smaller shoulder roughly. At last, the transfer student turned around as the ball fell to the floor, echoing throughout the empty gym. "Oi. Didn't you hear me calling you?" He started off, simply. 

All he got in return was a blank stare. Why wasn't he answering? Was he literally stupid or..? 

'Oh... he's American,' he thought. And then Kageyama continued to speak the most shitiest English he could muster. "Ahh, Japanese?" He asked, unsure if the boy would understand his crap English. Unfortunately, he was met with an empty stare once again. 

The boy lifted up his hand into a fist shape and placed it on his chest, circling it. Then, he put his pointer finger to his ear then mouth finishing with pointing to himself with a sheepish shrug. Now it was Kageyama's turn to stare blankly. 

'Sorry, I'm Deaf.'

Why was he talking with his hands? Did he miss something? Did he simply not hear what the boy said and he happened to just move his hands a lot? The setter didn't understand. 

Both teens stood standing in the gym, staring at each other in confusion with a language barrier guarding them from comprehension. As if a large cement wall blocked the two of them from speaking; like a language was tangible. 

"Uhh... Did you say something?" Kageyama finally asked in Japanese feeling like the lamest person on Earth at this very moment. The blank stare continued, going along with the boy shaking his head. 

The boy was in the midst of raising his hands as the gym doors opened to only reveal two older boys. "Don't worry your two Senpais are here! Fear not!" One called while the other laughed. Then, the blonde streak haired student spotted an unfamiliar orange head next to their large setter. 

"Hey! Do we have a newbie?! I thought tryouts ended..? Is Daichi makin' an exception?" Tanaka shrugged in response as he also stared at the red head in question. Kageyama simply continued to scowl as per usual. 

"I don't know, I came here and he was just in the gym..." Kageyama tried providing some prior knowledge but he clearly knew no better than the rest of them. All three turned to the mysterious student in question. Said student froze in place and glanced at all three of them, nervously. 

"What's going on in here?!" A rough voice called from outside. Low and behold the captain walked in with the always present Suga at his side. "Don't know, you know this kid?" Nishinoya shrugged, shoving his thumb in the direction of the frozen in place boy. 

Right when Daichi was about to object Suga's face immediately brightened. "Oh! He's the transfer student, right? I believe he's Deaf so I think he may be a little confused..." Suga smiled knowingly. "How do you know that?!" Tanaka asked wildly. "Are you friends with em'?" 

The silver haired third year shook his head. "I just hear things around. I'm surprised you haven't, honestly. But he speaks ASL instead of JSL since he was in America," he shrugged as if it was something everyone should know. 

Daichi threw his head back and gave out a hearty laugh. Soon all of them started to smile other than the ever grumpy Kageyama. Tanaka laughed along with Noya and gave a slap on the back to the very confused Deaf transfer student. "Are you trying out for the team then, shrimpy?" 

The boy's face slowly started to grow pink as he looked around at all of the uniforms. This was a team. There was a volleyball team. He could've sworn the gym was going to be empty. And here he was, making a fool of himself. Frantically, he lifted his hand up and started to sign. 

'I'm so sorry! I didn't know you all would be practicing. I should leave, I'm sorry...' 

He continued to babble in sign, a classic nervous habit of his, when other teammates walked in looking rather lost at the situation at hand.

Along with them came coach Ukai and Takeda sensei. Once Takeda sensei spotted the signing boy his face lit up and jogged over, stopping the aimless silent blabber. 

'Hinata! So glad you found the gym! Don't you like volleyball, you should see if you could try out!' 

The sensei used his hand in a similar fashion to Hinata as the rest stared baffled. Hinata bit his lip as his eyes glanced at the floor. His hand went to his forehead in a closed bent five shape and then turned out. His face seemed uncertain and shy. 

Takeda sensei turned back to the Karasuno team. "Guys, this is Hinata Shouyou! He just moved back here to learn JSL. He likes volleyball a lot... Maybe he can try out?" He asked a small hopefull grin on his face. 

Coach Ukai shrugged, his face looking indifferent. "Were short on players this year, we could use it. Know if he's any good sensei?" The short man gave a small shrug, "I'm not sure, but he's very enthusiastic!" As Takeda was talking he also moved his hands, interpreting what everyone is saying so Hinata could understand. 

Everyone made small mumbles and shrugs accepting the new teammate until the coach barked at them to start practice, and stop wasting time talking. Cautiously, Hinata walked over to Takeda sensei. Hinata had his eyebrows drawn down, and started to move his hands. His thumb was between his pointer and and middle on both hands as the palm faced outward and circled in. He ended with pointing to yourself. 

'I'm on the team...?' 

Takeda made a fist shape with his thumb over all the other fingers. He bobbed it up and down and proceeded to run his middle finger up his chest with both hands, a large smile settling on his face, his eyebrows up. He stuck his thumb and pinky out with the rest of his fingers down looking like the "surfer sign". He did it with both hands and moved them downward, slightly. He put his hands above his head and made a flicking motion with his middle finger and thumb, then making the same surfer sign with both hands and shaking it. He ended with pointing back at the first year. 

'Yes! Aren't you excited? You can play volleyball now!' 

Hinata shook his right hand slightly with an open five handshape, looking like 'so-so' and an unsure expression. Takeda smiled in return and patted the boys' shoulder ushering him to go practice with the other kids. He promised to meet him over there to interpret and help in any way he can, shortly. 

"Hey, Sensei. When did ya' learn to do that?" Coach Ukai's voice startled the teacher out of his fond thoughts of the Deaf student. Takeda looked over at him (more like looked up) and smiled. "You mean ASL? I went to America to learn and interpret it a bit after high school. Got my teaching degree there, and then came back here to teach!" He explained, looking excited the whole time. 

The blond man nodded slowly in understanding. "Sooo.. you'll translate for him?"  
"Interpret, yes. He doesn't have any cochlear implants, so he can't hear. But, he can read lips, most of the time. Just look at him when you speak, and speak clearly, that's all. His parents always speak Japanese around him, so no need to worry about that."  
"Oh, interpret, sorry... I hope he feels welcomed then," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, not knowing what to say exactly. I mean, he never experienced something like this before. He didn't even know Takeda knew a second language, for Christ sake.  
"Oh! Of course, I'll make sure of it. I should go help him, and just I'm case if anyone talks to him!" And with a curt wave Takeda was on the court next to Hinata signing once again. 

Where Kageyama was setting to the others he glanced over at the transfer student that he had no interest in before. But now, his interest was piqued. 

He never met anyone Deaf before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a spur of the moment. Honestly, don't bet on me updating this. I kinda just write to get it out of my system.  
> Deaf characters are so important! And I don't know any JSL, so I just made Hinata use ASL (which he leaned in America for like the three years he was there.) I tried looking up places in Miyagi that had JSL, but with no luck. So I stuck with ASL, and I'm way more familiar with that. So, please, any questions on sign language or deaf culture feel free to ask!  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need to refer to this, http://www.wpclipart.com/sign_language/ASL_alphabet.png, once or twice! I promise it's useful!

A whistle blew, shrill, echoing and bouncing off the pristine gym. Teenaged boys lined up across from the blond man who made the pitched sound, some whispering and chuckling with others quietly. 

"Alright listen up boys! Takeda has something to say, pay attention- Tanaka that means you!" Ukai barked gaining snickers from some other teammates. Tanaka frowned slightly, but a split second later it just slid into a wide grin and he gave a thumbs up accepting the joke with ease. 

Takeda smiled warmly as he beckoned for Hinata to step forward. Amber eyes glanced around nervously, until he took a cautious step next to Takeda. Hinata avoided everyone's curious gaze and decided that the polished gym floors were much more exhilarating to look at. 

"As well all know, Hinata is Deaf," he paused glancing at Hinata to give him a comforting smile, Hinata returned it anxiously. Takeda continued to move his hands as he talked, "since we may, or well will, need to use your names often on the court or even simple conversation you all are getting name signs. Hinata and I came up with them, right?" His eyes met shy warm brown ones. 

Hinata gave a nod and started to move his hands. He made a two finger salute with his index and middle finger and held it sideways as one hand tapped the other, one hand facing forward and the other sideways. Then he made a sideways one facing out and made both hands alternate in a circle. His right hand looked like a flat o upside down as he flipped it up away from his chest and ended pointing to himself with his eyebrows raised. 

'Im giving them name signs?' 

Takeda bobbed his fist and shaking his head offering him to go ahead. "We could spell your names out, but that would take too long, and we would spell it in English so you all will be unfamiliar. Which is why you're getting name signs. Please, try to remember others sign and yours. But, if you forget were here to help!"

Hinata pointed to himself and locked eyes with the rest of the team making sure they understood. He made the salute sign—an h— and placed it over his head shaking up and down slightly. 

"That's Hinata's name sign, it's a modified version of volleyball and an h," Takeda Sensei explained to the team, they're eyes sharp and focused. 

Majority of the Karasuno team mimicked Hinata, making sure to remember the sign. They all seemed determined to fit into Hinata's culture. Which seemed perfectly fine to the decoy, way more than fine actually. 

\- - -

A practice game was being played—Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka on one side and Suga, Daichi, and Asahi on the other— as the rest of the team practiced simple drills or rested on the bench. 

Hinata glanced at Kagayama and made a k with his hand and moved it diagonally across his face with an angry expression. Others outside of the Karasuno team would believe the small red head was angry at the setter, however it was simply his name sign. Kageyama himself was upset that "angry K" was his sign, but the rest of the team took a liking to it—damn bastards. 

Although upset, he still acknowledged it and went to set up the quick. With ease, he set the ball right where Hinata's hand hit, scoring a point as usual. The boy landed with a wide grin and highfived the taller. 

Hinata bent his index finger and placed it on his cheek twisting it once. Then he made a closed five placing it on his chin and moved it out. Dammit Kageyama knew that, as much as he didn't want to admit, he looked up signs after school every day. He knew he said thank you, but what was the first one..? 

'Cool! Thank you!' 

Oh, oh, OH. It clicked and he gave a minuscule smile, sign language required facial expressions, honestly the setter was really trying. He repeated the thank you sign, unsure although he knew it meant you're welcome as well. Hinata smiled in response with a nod, melting all of Kageyama's worries away. At least he didn't screw that up. 

One time, instead of signing 'summer' he signed 'ugly' making the poor Deaf student confused. But in his defense the signs were very similar! 

Suddenly, the whistle blew ending the practice game, pulling him out of his embarrassing musing. Kageyama sighed, and stretched his arms above his head. However, Hinata still stood at the court, still in position to be ready to jump any moment. 

The raven stifled a laugh, and walked over to the redhead. Awkwardly, he tapped Hinata on the shoulder waiting for the boy to turn around. Amber eyes met blue as Hinata looked at Kageyama with raised eyebrows. "Uhh..." His had went to rub the back of his head nervously, "the whistle, Coach Ukai blew it..." He pointed to the coach and made a similar motion to blowing a whistle. 

Hinata nodded making a face of realization, he glanced down a hint of blush on his face. Kageyama also glanced away putting his left hand on the embarrassed first year's shoulder and made a closed five with his right hand letting the thumb tap his chest. Slowly, he placed his index finger on his nose, palm facing in as he moved it out with a nonchalant expression and a shake of his head. 

'It's fine, I don't mind...' 

Hinata gave a small smile and nodded lightly touching Kageyama's hand that still lied on the lithe shoulder. He turned to walk away and slowly let his hand slip away from Kageyama's as he went to sit on the bench. 

Kageyama would be damned if he didn't say his heart skipped a beat, at least just a little. 

The Deaf first year plopped on the bench with a sigh and messily rubbed his eye. Softy, he felt a hand tap him as he turned around to only face a warm hearted smile from none other than Suga. A water bottle was handed to him, and Suga gave an affectionate ruffle to his already wild hair. 

Hinata grinned a thousand watts and thanked him in sign. But instead of using Sugawara's sign, he made an open five and let the thumb touch his chin. Suga's eyes widened as he started to laugh, and Takeda Sensei joined in shortly after. Making a splash of scarlet red spread across his face, and he shoved the burning face in his nondominant hand. He used his right hand to make a fist shape and circled it on his chest endlessly, signing sorry a million times. 

"What did he say?!" Nishinoya asked curious as ever, already laughing at Hinata's reaction. "He said 'Thanks Mom'," Suga chuckled, a sweet smile on his face at Hinata's silly little mistake. The gym filled with light laughter as Hinata wished to dig himself in a hole already. 

Sure enough, everyone ended up agreeing to sign 'Mom' to refer to Suga. All that was left was getting Captain Daichi agree to being called 'Dad' in sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to imaginethehaikyuukid.tumblr.com to the whole Suga incident!


	3. Chapter 3

The clock ticked rhythmically, following a beat that Kageyama's pencil tapping on the desk also seemed to follow. This history homework was not doing him any good. 

His head hit the desk with a loud thump, followed with a groan. His head throbbed, and every sound made it worse. It's like everything moved in unison, going to a uniform beat that was never made in the first place. 

Drawing him out of his desperate struggle of the consistent throbbing of his head was none other than the doorbell. Which... was not supposed to go off. 

His father was on a business trip, while his mother always worked very late. Even if it was her, which would be a miracle of some sort, she would have opened the door. 

So that only leaves the question of who is it? 

The doorbell rang again. Grunting, Kageyama stood up from his desk chair and he made his way downstairs to answer the door. Halfway down, the doorbell rang again. 

Jeez, whoever this is sure is impatient. "I'm coming!" He barked, the shrill ringing not helping his headache at all. Unfortunately, the annoying ring continued. 

Finally, he arrived at the door and unlocked it, yanking it open with a scowl set firmly as his face. 

The angry expression slowly started to fade when his eyes laid on the redhead in front of him. Hinata had a frown set on his smooth features, and his amber eyes glossy. Almost ready to spill over with crystal clear tears. 

"Uhh.. What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked while signing with his hand; his thumb and pointer finger in both hands tapping together facing up and then placed his palm up in a closed five and moved in in a circle with both hands on opposite sides. He then pointed to Hinata with furrowed brows. 

The smaller locked his eyes to the floor and made a silent huff. Cautiously, he glance up and signed slowly. He placed a five at his chin and made a punching motion with a scrunched nose and then placed an open five at his forehead. 

'Mom and Dad were fighting...' 

"Wait..." He put his hand out. "Suga" an S handshape tapping under the eye, "and Daichi" D tapping at the chest, "were fighting...?" Kageyama also made the punching motion. 

In return, Hinata gave him a confused look and cracked a minuscule smile. His index and middle finger were placed together and they tapped twice on the thumb. He continued to sign slow for his classmate to understand. He placed his hand at his chest with emphasis and signed the same sentence as before. 

'No! MY mom and dad were fighting!' 

Kageyama kept a blank face and mentally facepalmed. Embarrass himself through sign language on a daily basis; check. God, why did he always misunderstand? Suga never did! 

The small volleyball player stared at the setter as his lip started to quiver and his face turned into a frown. Before it started, Kageyama knew what was coming. 

He's met Hinata's parents before. They were nothing like his. They were there, supportive, very comfortable. They just gave off a homey feeling. To hear Hinata say they were fighting would sound weird to anyone. And why should he come here of all places? Hinata lived so far away. And Kageyama literally sucked shit at this kind of stuff. He honestly didn't know what to do. 

Kageyama saw the lip start quivering and he put both his hands out alarm spread across his face. "Uhh... d-don't cry." He gestures inside his house, unsure. "You can come inside?" Hinata gave a watery smile, and timidly walked into Kageayama's empty house. 

The shorter glanced up at the raven and signed 'where are your parents..?' 

"Oh.. Uh, work." He tapped his dominant fist into the other that was facing out. Hinata nodded in understanding, and flicked his index finger up towards his head like a flashing lightbulb. 

'I understand.' 

Hinata's eyes flickered over the house, taking in the cleanliness of it all. It was huge, and seemed... empty? Normally, he'd gawk at everything and make obnoxious face expressions, possibly making useless gibberish excited signs. But, today was not the day. He didn't feel all that up to being happy and sunny. 

Suddenly, Kageyama cleared his throat hoping it'd drag Hinata out of his musings. His eyes stayed glued to a plain white wall in his house, and it kind of freaked Kageyama out. After a few seconds of silence, he realized Hinata was deaf anyway. 

He was so stupid sometimes. 

Without warning, he slammed his head into his open palm silently cursing his previous action. Hinata, then, looked over a questioning look on his face. Quickly, Kageyama shook his head and walked over to sit on the couch letting the smaller follow suit. 

"So.. Uh... What's up?" He asked lamely, putting his middle fingers on his chest and moving it up off his body. Hinata's shoulders dragged up and fell back down as if something weighed him down with a soft sigh. 

'My Dad wants me to get...' 

The next sign Kageyama didn't catch. Hinata's thumb, pointer, and middle all turned into a c shape and was placed behind his ear. What was that supposed to mean...? Guiltily, the setter furrowed his brows indicating he didn't understand. Hinata sighed again signing, 

'I don't know how to translate it, I only know it in English.' 

Kageyama nodded slowly, already so lost in this conversation. Is this how Hinata always feels? Not being able to understand? Not knowing what's going on around you? Having to struggle to get it? 

I mean Kageyama understood most of what Hinata was saying, but he guessed often enough as well. He always felt bad about asking what a sign meant over and over again. To his relief many times, Hinata would smile that sunny smile of his and find a way to write out the Japanese characters on paper. Usually, Hinata couldn't spell out a word in JSL since none of them knew it anyway, instead he would simply write it out for the others to understand. They all were trying. And that's all that matters. 

But this time Hinata didn't even know the Japanese characters, so they were a little stuck. Too bad Takeda Sensei wasn't here. What if he just says it out loud in English? Maybe he would kinda understand..? He knew some words in English. 

As per usual Kageyama didn't realize the mistake before it was too late. "Why don't you say it?" He asked signing as well, slowly, but he did it nonetheless. Hinata looked at him funny and signed the same unfamiliar sign again. 

"No. I mean... Use your voice," Kageyama shook his head and pointed to his throat. This time Hinata mouthed it. Kageyama tried not to groan in distress. He ran a hand through his dark locks and made the sign for speech. A look like Kageyama was insane was given as Hinata shook his head no, wildly. He tapped his index and middle with his thumb and made a one touching his mouth, moving it out. 

'No! No speaking!' 

The setter's calloused right hand went up to the side of his head, his palm facing it and wiggled his middle finger up and down. "Why?"   
Hinata signed quickly, and sloppy. Squinting Kageyama barely caught it. Something about not good..? He made the sign for again, and slow, guilt spreading across his features. 

Hinata repeated, but signed just as fast. And all of a sudden, before Kageyama can utter his struggles, Hinata continued to sign. His hands going all over the place and an upset frown mirroring his hand gestures. Kageyama not knowing what to say sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to stop Hinata. Let alone understand what he was signing. 

Then he started to make weird symbols with his hands Kageyama scarcely recognized as the English alphabet, but unfamiliar with the letters himself. Tears started to spill over Hinata's glossy eyes and glide down his smooth face, out of nowhere alerting Kageyama. 

It was like watching a movie with no sound. Everything happening out of the blue, without any prior knowledge to explain it. 

Kageyama continued to sit there until Hinata's signing slowed down and he simply started to sob. It was soft, at first, eventually getting louder and louder. Ugly sobs, incoherent words being pushed out of the redheads mouth with an uncoordinated tongue. They sounded more like whines if anything. 

He winced at the noise, and the next thing he knew, Kageyama pulled Hinata towards his chest. Before he could revolt away from the snot and tears covering his white shirt, Hinata latched on, sobbing into his setter's shirt. 

It was honestly the last thing Hinata wanted. He just wanted to get away from the yelling he couldn't hear in his house. All he saw was angry faces, his Dad pointing at him eyebrows furrowed with his mother crying. He couldn't help but feel they were arguing about him. They weren't signing, and they were shying away from Hinata so he couldn't read their lips. He felt so hurt, so lost, that the people that were set on helping their son through his deafness were now causing his frustration. 

In the beginning they were signing, and all he caught was his father wanting him to learn how to speak, and getting a Choclear Implant. But Hinata didn't wanna speak, or get surgery. He was scared. What if his team made fun of him? Or he sounded stupid? Or the surgery killed him? Worst of all... what if Kageyama didn't set to him anymore? 

That's what was most important. And know he probably ruined his chance of Kageyama staying his setter by sobbing into his shirt all because he couldn't get across what he wanted to say. He was such a baby. 

Communication barriers were so frustrating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many tests and caught a cold. I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll do better next time, guys!

Kageyama stayed wide awake in bed, the clock ticking painfully slow and the night dragging on. Ever since Hinata snotted all over him that one night, he couldn't get it out of his head. I mean, it's not like he enjoyed it. He was just... Worried? Maybe? Curious? He wasn't sure. He's never really had a real friend to actually worry about. So how would he know?

All he knew was that friends shouldn't be crying at his house at night. Right? Wait, was Hinata even his friend? What was a friend, anyway? Aren't the Karasuno volleyball team members his friends? Now he wasn't even sure if they were his friends. He never had one. 

But that's not the point. 

The point was, is Hinata okay...? It's been a week and he hasn't talked about the incident once. At least, not to Kageyama's knowledge. Should he call? Wait, Hinata's sleeping... And he's deaf. Duh. Stupid Kageyama. Video chat? Okay, no. He's still sleeping. 

Maybe he could just text him... and wait in the morning for Hinata to reply? 

Yeah, that seems okay. He reached over blindly to grab his phone in the dark. He hit the side of his desk wincing in pain. He lifted it higher and his fingers fumbled around landing on books and a braclet of some sort—don't know where that came from. 

With a grumble, he rolled over and leaned up, his covers falling off of him, squinting for his phone in the darkness. Unfortunately, it was in the middle of said desk, meaning he actually had to get up. It's not like he was sleeping, but that doesn't mean he wasn't comfortable. He enjoyed cuddling under his sheets, if he had to say so himself. 

With many mumbles and unsaid complaints, Kageyama finally untangled himself from the warm clutches of his blankets and stumbled onto his hardwood floor. He took two simple steps to snatch the old flip phone off his desk and lazily plop back in bed. 

He flipped it open to the silly wallpaper of Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata saying "I love you" in sign language with big goofy smiles on their faces. It managed to bring a small smile to tug at Kageyama's normal passive face. He remembered when they took that with his phone and made it his wallpaper without his realization. 

It was a pleasant surprise, actually. But that was only for the setter himself to know. 

He continued on with his original task. With the press of a few buttons he got to Hinata's contact and made his way to the texting screen. Slow and unskilled fingers typed out the late night message. He was never very good at texting... 

'Hey, hope I don't wake you up stupid. Just wanted to know if you're okay and everything at home... K yeah good night.' 

After staring at the simple message for a good five minutes and a lot of mental debate he reluctantly pressed send. The moment it said delivered under the box of text he felt dread as his stomach dropped. 

What if he was being too intrusive, or he actually woke him up...? That would- 

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand making the poor teen nearly jump out of his skin. Kageyama went to the text message and opened it, feverishly, his hands almost shaking. Almost. 

'haha no im ok thx i just had a bad day. sorry 2 worry you kags' 

His steel eyes scanned the simple two sentences multiple times until they landed on the last word. Kags. Since when did Hinata call him Kags..? What kind of nickname is Kags?! Oh, he's so going to get him for that! 

But... He's okay. Hinata's okay... right? That's what he said. But why is he up this late? Before Kageyama knew it he was already typing away, immersed in his inner thoughts. 

'But why are you up this late..?' 

Oh god he did not mean to send that. Kageyama are you stupid?! That was a thought. A little insignificant thought that definitely was not supposed to leave his mind. Let alone end up in a dumb late night text. 

His phone vibrated again, scaring Kageyama for the second time. 

'why are u? ~(・・？））' 

Was the stupid emoticon really necessary? Dumbass Hinata. But he found himself smiling. Why was he? Good question, he didn't know himself. But it sure felt good that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a spur of the moment. Honestly, don't bet on me updating this. I kinda just write to get it out of my system.  
> Deaf characters are so important! And I don't know any JSL, so I just made Hinata use ASL (which he leaned in America for like the three years he was there.) I tried looking up places in Miyagi that had JSL, but with no luck. So I stuck with ASL, and I'm way more familiar with that. So, please, any questions on sign language or deaf culture feel free to ask!  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Take care!


End file.
